


Speed dial and speed eating

by skeletonflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Donghyuck is too hungry to care for his integrity.





	Speed dial and speed eating

**Author's Note:**

> haechan is panicked gay while mark is confident gay.

Donghyuck walks around the school hallways as if the hallway’s the greatest and largest ramp he could ever walk at. “Goodbye Bitches”, which was the mantra that repeatedly and continuously enters his mind. It is a Monday. And he was supposed to have afternoon classes. Fortunately, the professors at his school would be having an emergency meeting regarding with the Rock en School event that all of the professors at his school would be participating. And, really, with that, we cannot deny that Donghyuck really deserves to walk in the hallway like that.

And now, Donghyuck at the front gate of his university. The continuous taps of his feet make him look like he was waiting for someone who he dearly loves, as if he was waiting for the moment to confess his unrequired love for someone. But the truth is, Donghyuck does not have time for ‘it’. He does not have enough time for love. Maybe because, he’s a diva. Caring about his beauty already takes a lot of his time, leaving few or less time for cupid’s stupid games.

And to answer the assumption we have with Donghyuck, he taps his feet not because he was waiting for someone. He taps his feet because he was waiting on someone. He was waiting for his little brother Jisung who was supposed to fetch him at the university. Jisung, maybe a two years younger than Donghyuck, was more mature and even looks older than his brother. Maybe because he was taller than Donghyuck. But that is not the problem here, Donghyuck had texted Jisung an hour before, right after the announcement of the suspension of the afternoon classes; yet Jisung was nowhere to be found.

And even with his small figure, Donghyuck’s brain is larger than we could imagine. And yes, with the thoughts that had entered his mind were enough to make him angrily press the speed dial number 2 of his phone, which was Jisung’s. Jisung had been insisting that Donghyuck should make his little brother as his speed dial number 1, but Donghyuck refused not to. He knew that he is not the speed dial number 1 of his little brother. He knows who was the speed dial number 1 of Jisung’s phone and he also knows that this person is also the reason why his little brother was not yet in front of his face.

“Oh! Thank God and Buddha for answering your phone after 5124683 times. Are you fucking deaf? Why are you not answering my calls? You freaking bastard.” Donghyuck immediately said without a stop of breath when he knew that the call was answered.

“ahhh… Uhmm..Donghyuck-hyung” a different voice answered, by the word different means that it was d far different from the voice of his younger brother. The voice of his younger brother is rougher and deeper and even with that voice; you could predict that the owner of the voice is really tough and strong looking. That description really matches his younger brother. 

But with the different voice that had answered and had heard his rants for his younger brother was enough to make him feel embarrassed. Why?  
It was because, although the voice could be less deep than Jisung but rougher than Donghyuck, we could predict that the owner of the voice is cute and squishy guy, due to the fact that Donghyuck had seen that face multiple times a week. And the voice owner’s name’s Zhong Chenle, the ever cute and lovable boyfriend of his little brother. Donghyuck does not mind that his younger brother has a boyfriend for himself. In fact, it does not even matter that Chenle’s the speed dial number 1 of Jisung’s phone. Donghyuck just feel like he does not want and does not need to have someone as his speed dial.

Back to the topic, Donghyuck was embarrassed to know that Chenle had heard his angry rants for his younger brother. Knowing that Chenle might get scared at Donghyuck and he does not want the guy to feel scared at him. He does not want to ruin his own image that Chenle had pictured for his boyfriend’s older brother. And it was because of his eavesdropping talent that he always possesses but does not know how to control it.

One time, he had heard his little brother and his boyfriend sitting at the couch of their home. Their parents were at work. And the two brothers were only at home because it was weekend. That was when Jisung had decided to let his older brother meet his boyfriend. Jisung had said to him that in their family, which was only composed of their parents and them, oh, their family also includes their dogs as their family; Donghyuck was the only one who had not yet met Chenle, his boyfriend. Jisung had called his boyfriend to visit their house and the latter had immediately agreed with his boyfriend, not because of his boyfriend but because of his excitement to meet his boyfriend’s brother.

Donghyuck had asked his brother why he let Donghyuck meet Chenle later than the others and even later than their dogs that were also quite familiar with Chenle. Jisung only answered him, “You were always locked up in your room protecting your already pretty face.”

To make Donghyuck’s flashback with his first encounter with Chenle short yet longer as expected, Chenle praised him for his natural beauty, complimented him for his sunshine aura, and liked him for having a small figure like Chenle’s. But that is not the reason why he loved Chenle than his own younger brother. When he walked down the stairways of his house, the first thing that had caught his mind was the small figure beside his younger brother who was obviously enchanted by him. He strikes a glance at his younger brother to expect a glint of jealousy with the tension Donghyuck was having with Chenle. Jisung only winked at Donghyuck. 

That is when he realized that this Chenle was saying something. Donghyuck raised a brow at him to let the guy know that he was not able to follow what Chenle said. Chenle only smiled at him, and the guy’s smile was genuine and CUTE with its lips that formed like a heart. Chenle repeated what he said, “Oh My! What eyeliner do you use? I know it’s weird to say these things, but fuck the formalities and greetings. I forgot what to say with your eyes piercing through my soul like what your eyeliner does on your eyes.” “Also, your highlighter is a bomb. It suits you like a personified sun.”

And that was the cue to hug the guy in front of him sharing him the different levels of squeals and grins. Zhong Chenle is not only Jisung’s boyfriend, but also Donghyuck’s bestfriend.

“Ohhh My Goodness and beauty. I’m sorry for letting you hear those words. I do not want to injure your precious ears with my curses at my lovely brother. I just happen to be here in front of the school gate for past half an hour already. Where is he? And why are you the one who’s answering the phone” Donghyuck said, trying to remove his embarrassment.

“AHhahahhaha. Donghyuck. I already heard you a lot of times cursing and you do not even know that Jisung’s wake up alarm was your continuous rants of profanities and curses. And to answer your question, I’m right beside Jisung and we were caught up with the traffic jam. Jisung had let me use his phone because he said that it keeps on vibrating on his jeans while driving and you know he will never like the idea of vibration around his body, thus, I am the one who answered your phone” Chenle said while giggling to himself.

“Ohhhhh!” Donghyuck only answered because he felt awkward because he felt like he had heard something the he should have not heard. Damn, it is really awkward to picture your brother with someone. 

“Donghyuck-hyung. I’m sorry. We’re sorry because we were caught up with this traffic jam. It was my fault because I insisted and had already promised Chenle yesterday to have a date with him. But, being your ever responsible brother, I feel like I need to protect you, thus, fetching you at your university is a must before I attend with my personal and ‘Chenle’ matters. Don’t worry hyung, Chenle had agreed with me on this. Saying he misses you a lot that he feels like dying without seeing your sunshine beauty.” Jisung interrupted the train of thoughts that Donghyuck had been occupying his mind. 

Donghyuck realizes that Jisung’s phone is on speaker mode.

“It’s all right. You two should continue your date. I can go home by myself. It is not like I’m a kid or a teen” Donghyuck said without a hint of sarcasm. Just a little feeling of guilt because he feels like he interrupted the moment of the cutest couple he had ever seen in his life, Donghyuck does not deny it when he’s all by himself that indeed Chensung’s the cutest couple for him.

“No!” the couple quickly responded at the same time, right after Donghyuck said his statement.

“We’re fine fetching you. We were halfway there already and the destination of our date is closer at your university and our house so it’s fine by us. No hassle. Just this freaking traffic jam. And I do think that it could take 30 minutes more for us to reach your school. And since it is noontime already, we think that you should probably have your lunch by now. We will just text you once we reach your university” Jisung continued, because even if he already has his boyfriend, he knew that he should not neglect his older brother. 

Jisung only hoped that Donghyuck should probably have his boyfriend, not because he wants his brother out of his relationship with Chenle but because he knows that the number one requirement of a phone should have speed dial number 1 and yes, his brother never has one on his phone, not even on his previous phones. Jisung always feels bad whenever his older brother tag along to his dates with Chenle. Donghyuck, even if he denies it, sometimes has envious face whenever Chensung has a date.

“Okay. I owe you, my not so little dongsaeng. And thanks a lot by the way. Chenle-yah, I miss you too” Donghyuck cannot hide the obvious curve of his lips once he realized that Jisung is forever will be his little brother even if Jisung has his boyfriend by his side.

“Donghyuck-hyung. Let me help you correct that little dongsaeng was so redundant. In fact, I am taller than you by now” Jisung chuckles

“I know. I know. You should probably end the call now so that I would be able to walk around to find fast food chains around the campus. Bye bye” Donghyuck also chuckled because of his fun time with the couple on the phone.

“Bye Donghyuck-hyung. Good luck on your manhunt” Chenle is the one who pressed the end button, yet Donghyuck did not miss the last statement of his bestfriend. Donghyuck is only looking for food, not a man.   
\-------------------------------------------  
If there is one thing that Donghyuck is good at, it would be he could change his mood faster than ever. One moment, he’s happy. One moment, he’s bitchy. But he does not have any disorders like what other people assume he has. Donghyuck is just the type of person who does not care about other people except his friends and his family. That maybe the reason why Donghyuck was very enthusiastic upon talking to the Chensung couple. But once the call was ended the curve around his lips turns instantly into frown.

He places his phone inside his pocket and he does not put his phone into vibration mode, remembering fully the statement of Chenle earlier on the phone. He walks around the establishments near the campus. He looksfor the fastfood chains or even restaurants, but to his disappointment none of those seem to appeal on his eyes.

He continues to walk along the streets but not yet far from his university, knowing that the Chensung couple would soon arrive. He thinks about what Chenle said about the manhunt and let himself ponder about it. Until he hears his own stomach growls, Donghyuck just sighs with it and decides to walk for the closest establishment.

He is walking when some cart caught his eyes. It is a movable cart which named ‘speed eating’. And the name of the cart speaks for the cart itself which was obviously full of street foods that are enough to satisfy the hungry stomach. Donghyuck thinks that he should just probably stick to eat the street foods because he knows that once he gets home, there would be more food on their dining table and refrigerator. After all, he can cook, unlike his brother. So, in the end, Donghyuck decides to eat street foods than the foods on the menu of the restaurants or fast food chains.

Donghyuck orders ddukboki, his favorite. The old man served him more and larger amount of ddukboki than he expected. Perhaps the old man takes pity at him after hearing the continuous growling of his stomach. He asks the old man where he can sit so that he could eat the ddukboki. The old man just points at the waiting shed near the cart. Donghyuck realized that this movable cart is farther from the school gates of his university than he thought. 

He settles on his seat and decided to text Jisung and Chenle about the change of his location. He gets his cellphone from his jeans. He feels like there is a matter that occupies another space near him and obviously this matter also has mass. Donghyuck just continues to type longer text to the couple.

“Jisung and yeah, Chenle. I know that that is Jisung’s phone I am texting and I know that I could just text Lele’s phone, but since I feel like it. I decided to text both of you via Jisung’s phone. Hahahaha. I am weird. I just happened to change my location where you could pick me up. I am already far from the school gates but I know you could find a waiting shed where there is a movable food cart with ‘speed eating’ as its name. So, basically I am at the waiting shed waiting for the both of you. That’s it. ByeBye. I will be waiting here. ”

Donghyuck reread his text and we could tell that laughing by himself is kind of creepy. But he pretends to ignore it. 

That is when he decided to get his ddukboki on his side. Then, he realizes that ddukboki was gone and now the matter that has mass and occupies space beside him was holding his ddukboki. His own order of food. Adding the fact that his hungrier than ever. Donghyuck knows that more hungrier word does not exist since it should be hungriest, but he also knows the fact that if a person has nothing on his stomach, it is sure as hell that there is also nothing on his head. 

Blood immediately rushes to his face, but he controls his emotions. He does not want to make a scene especially in public, especially at this particular time where people are too busy rushing their lunches. He just stares at the figure. The figure of this matter was tall even if he’s sitting, Donghyuck could tell that there was a large enough height difference between them when they stand up. The figure has normal physique which could be considered as muscular enough for a man. 

Donghyuck tries his best to ignore to gaze upon the man’s face. Even if this matter stole his own food, he does not want to scare the nerves out of him.

The matter might have realized earlier that someone’s looking at him. He knew already that someone’s checking him out, as what his egoistic mind tells him. But then again, he hears a loud stomach growl that is not from him but from someone besides him. That is when he decides to turn sideways to look at the stranger. 

He realizes that the stranger is not actually looking at him; instead the stranger is looking directly at the ddukboki he is holding. It was then that he realizes that the stranger is probably hungry, but cannot afford to buy one for himself. He flashes a grin- a cheeky grin, that he always gives to other people to the stranger and raised his ddukboki. He knows that his cheeks really do give wonders to people. 

“You want? You seem hungry. I think we could share my ddukboki” The matter immediately asks. Donghyuck raises a brow at the stranger, replacing the skip of the beat that he had felt when the man flashed his grin. Damn, he is tempted to pinch those cheeks. 

Donghyuck changes his thoughts and thinks that the matter is crazy because this matter is offering a food to Donghyuck that is actually his food. ‘How dare he offer me my own food?” Donghyuck rants on his mind.

“Oh! Is that okay with you?” Donghyuck replies, after he chooses that he could play the crazy matter’s game.

“No problem. The old man really gave me a lot of servings than expected” The matter answers him back, flashing again his cheeky grin. Donghyuck thinks, the matter is too bad for his system. His stomach should be growling for hungriness but why does he feel that his stomach has butterflies instead?

That is the cue to Donghyuck to grab the matter’s chopsticks on his hands. The matter opens his mouth out of shock, but soon replaces it with a curve of amusement and a little bit of fondness. Donghyuck picks the largest noodle of the ddukboki and eats it whole, right in front of the matter. The matter, again, opens his mouth and gets the chopsticks from Donghyuck’s hands. He also gets another pick of noodle and eats it also right in front of Donghyuck.

There is a pause after the first exchange of ddukboki. Letting the events that are happening between the matter and the stranger enter their minds. It is then that Donghyuck has come to study the matter’s facial feature. The eyes were creepier than the most of eyes that Donghyuck has seen in his life. But these eyes were actually the most expressive eyes that Donghyuck had seen on his life. The different changes of emotions that the matter feels could be predicted from its very eyes. The nose, the eyebrows, and the skin were also remarkable from the matter’s facial feature. But if there would be a part that got his attention the most, it would be the mouth of the matter. The way the lips of the matter curve when he smiles or grins. The way the lips have shown the fullest of teeth the matter has, giving the cheekiest grin and the most adorable at that. Donghyuck believes he is just too hungry to have those thoughts. 

It might be creepy for the other people. But Donghyuck, on his eyes wearing heavy eyeliner and highlighter, knows that the eyes and mouth of the matter complements ach other. Like they could also be in the future. To his surprise, Donghyuck immediately erased the ideas. Never once in his life that he could get interested for someone. For a matter like the person beside him, especially if it is a food stealer at that. 

Little does he know, the matter is checking him out, yes, from the previous paragraphs the matter might think that the stranger is checking him out, but the truth is he is actually the one checking out the stranger beside him. 

While he is holding the ddukboki on his hand, his eyes travels the stranger’s eyes who obviously wears heavy eyeliner which admittedly, he thinks is sexy and cool at the same time, yet he wonders what would be the face of the stranger without eyeliner and highlighter. Just like what Donghyuck thinks, the nose, the eyebrows and the skin are also appealing to the matter’s eyes. But the matter also gets attracted with the stranger’s mouth. The mouth that he imagines to show the whitest of teeth. He holds his gaze to the stranger beside him longer than he expected. He just wishes that he would be able to see the stranger smile. He had predicted that if the stranger, he could have been more affected by him and yes, like what Chenle had experienced, the matter could be enchanted by him.

After the obvious glances with the both of them, Donghyuck has decided to talk to the matter since he has already taken a bite on his snack. 

Donghyuck clears his throat and offers a small grin to the matter. He says, “Thanks for the food, but can I get another bite?” Donghyuck knows that he should not ask the matter since the ddukboki is actually his. He realizes that even though the man’s quite a catch when it comes to looks, the matter is obviously a kleptomaniac who steals one’s foods when you are not looking. And yes, the matter is really, really weird because he just smiles at Donghyuck as if the ddukboki he is holding is his. The matter should be thankful Donghyuck finds him cute. 

The matter nods at him and gives the chopsticks back to Donghyuck. Donghyuck feels weird that he is sharing chopsticks with some matter. Adding the fact that Donghyuck has never shared his chopsticks with anyone else even with his younger brother. And since Donghyuck is the one who started with the sharing of food and chopsticks, he just continues to eat pieces of ddukboki, with the alternate passing of chopsticks of the both people. It feels weird because it is his first time meeting a stranger yet he is already sharing saliva with this person. He does not even has his own first kiss but the matter already gets to share his saliva. Lucky matter, he thinks. 

The ddukboki was soon gone inside Donghyuck and the matter’s stomachs.

Donghyuck wants to ask the name of the matter, but he is too embarrassed and shy, yes shy, Donghyuck, with his intimidating eyeline and make up, could also feel shyness throughout his body. Donghyuck also believes that it is better off that way since he does not want to meet the matter again, that would probably always reminds him of his unusual encounter with the other.

The matter shows again his toothy grin. Shy Donghyuck does not know how to react with that grin, so he just curves his lips into a small grin. Then, both of them have accidentally caught each other gazes, as if their eyes were magnets attracting different poles. The matter broke the contact because he feels like if the staring contest continues, he would make the stranger more awkward and uncomfortable.

He asks Donghyuck, “ Ahhhh. Uhmmmm. I know that it is kind of weird that we have shared my food even if I do not know your name. It’s not that I do not trust you. I was just curious and amused to know that you are not that shy to get the food from me.” 

“I have lived in Canada, the United States, and even Korea but it is my first time meeting someone like this.” The stranger wants to add but tries to avoid it. 

‘Of course! How could I feel even an ounce of shyness when the ddukboki was actually mine?’ Donghyuck thought to himself.

“I think it would be my stomach’s fault. Not mine” Donghyuck answers sheepishly.

“Hahahaha. You’re quite fun, huh. So, what’s your name?” The matter answers back because he is eager to know the stranger’s name. But he also knows that his car service would come sooner, making him agitated to know the stranger’s name sooner as possible. He really wants to give a name with the interesting person.

Donghyuck widens his eyes, probably shocked with the question. “Ahhmmmm… uhhhhhh…”

Donghyuck nervously utters those words. He knows for a fact that he is not only shy to know the matter’s name but he is also shy to give his name to the matter. Their kind of meeting is kind of peculiar in comparison with other people. 

“Ahh. Uhhh” Donghyuck tries to answer back, but he just cannot say his name. It is as if something is holding him back. He continues with his ahhs and uhhs, until both of them hear a honking of a car. Saved by the car, Donghyuck sighs a relief, leaving the tension out of his mouth.

The matter raises a brow at him, giving Donghyuck a weird look. It is as if the matter wanted to say something to him. But it is soon changed into a cheeky grin while the matter stands up from his seat. He just chuckles at Donghyuck. 

“I know for a fact that you could get scared with my stares, but I’m not a bad guy. I can assure you that. If that is the reason you are holding your answer to my question, you should not be. And I am happy to know that you are not able to answer my question because at least, I have a reason to talk to you again and to prove that I’m a good guy.” The matter says with a wink before hurrying to his car.

Donghyuck is dumbfounded with the speech of the matter for a long time that he does not recognize that two persons are already in front of him.

The Chensung couple had parked the car near the movable cart and decided to walk towards Donghyuck. The couple feels that Donghyuck is having a deer in the headlights moment that Donghyuck is not able to feel their presence.

Jisung waves a hand at Donghyuck. Donghyuck, on the other hand, goes back to reality and realizes that the couple is in front of him, quite closely than he thinks. Donghyuck offers them a smile and a nod. Jisung has decided to sit beside his hyung for a while because the traffic was exhausting and he feels like he needed to eat some quick snacks.   
On the other hand, Chenle sees an unattended food beside Donghyuck and picks it up.

Chenle pokes Donghyuck’s head, “Hyung, is this yours? I found it beside you so I assumed it’s yours. Why aren’t you eating this food yet? Can Jisung and I take a bite at this?”  
Donghyuck pauses for a moment, letting all the sentences of Chenle enter his head. That is when he opens his mouth and eyes wider than Chenle’s eyes. He feels the heat from embarrassment again that rushes to his face once again. 

He realizes now his own mistake. He realizes his own stupidity. How could he forget that his ddukboki, his own ddukboki is on his left side and not on the right side? He should not have texted the couple. 

Jisung notices his hyung’s uncomfortable silence but decides to ignore it and change the atmosphere. He remembers that his hyung was beside his classmate’s older brother, so he asked his hyung. “Hyung, before we park the car, I noticed that Minhyung-hyung was beside you. Do you know him?” “What did you talk about?”

“No! Who’s Minhyung? What’s your relation with Minhyung?” Donghyuck quickly fires his answers. He felt his cheeks turned like a tomato. So that is the name of the matter. It suits him, Donghyuck thinks. 

Jisung and Chenle share a glance. They both notice the change on Donghyuck. This is not the Donghyuck they know. They know that Donghyuck could be a diva and savage, but he is always cool. He is never like what they were seeing right now. The Donghyuck that they were seeing right now was like a high school student who is giddy and too in love at their crush.

Jisung admits that he is used to be like that while he is courting Chenle and even until now. 

Jisung and Chenle’s glances turn into a smirk right in front of Donghyuck. Donghyuck is so confused at the couple, but he just choose to continue his questions. 

“Who is Minhyung? How did you know him? Why are you asking me that when I do not even know him yet?”

Jisung ignores his older brother. He just shrugs his shoulders and put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Donghyuck is offended when he sees his brother leans his head on the shoulders of Chenle. 

“Nothing, hyung. Maybe because he could be your speed dial number one someday. Maybe not. Come on, hyung. We should get home.”

Donghyuck continues to stare at the couple in front of him, who are now exchanging chopsticks alternately while eating the unattended ddukboki. The couple is eating the ddukboki while Jisung’s arm is at his boyfriend’s waist while walking. Imagine the scenario where Donghyuck is following the public display of affection of his younger brother and his boyfriend. 

On the other hand, Donghyuck just continues to follow the couple with red cheeks when he remembers the ‘ddukboki accident’ that he had with this Minhyung guy. He had shared the chopsticks with that cute guy. Too bad, they are not boyfriends.


End file.
